1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to support devices for disposable plastic trash bags that keep the bag open while trash or debris are deposited within.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior art devices of this type have included a variety of different designs. See for example U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,744,081, 3,779,496 and U.S. Pat. No. 2,365,312.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,744,081, a leaf collection container support is disclosed that has an adjustable U-shaped metal frame which is positioned within the open end of a trash bag holding the same open.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,779,496 shows a container having a generally U-shape with a plurality of aligned openings therein. The device supports three sides of a container in which it is inserted.
In U.S. Pat. No. 2,365,312 a receptacle support can be seen having a generally box-like configuration with sides, a bottom and closable top. This device supports a bag placed within.
Applicant's device utilizes a generally rectangular shaped support collar with open ends, the device is self-supporting and is secured within the open end of a disposable trash bag. It provides a self-supporting rigid structure so leaves or the like can be easily raked therethrough into the attached bag. The device is open-ended, its stability is assured by its formation incorporating a wide stable base.